


Invisible thread

by Chuckles_The_Jester



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Happy Ending, Healthy Relationships, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuckles_The_Jester/pseuds/Chuckles_The_Jester
Summary: Almost everyone in this world has an invisible thread.  The thread that connects you with your soul mate.  You can see this only for a short moment, before sunrise ...Sounds like 10 billion percent nonsense, doesn't it?
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Kohaku
Kudos: 42





	Invisible thread

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally by https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirisayaRams/pseuds/MirisayaRams  
> Translated with google translate and minor editing by me (end of my notes)
> 
> Fern, for wonderful art and creative passion ...  
> Rie, for help in developing the AU ...  
> And to all Senku / Kohaku shippers ...
> 
> ... I dedicate this fanfiction.

Some people ... No, they say that almost everyone in this world has a thread. It cannot be seen under ordinary circumstances, but it exists and leads to someone who understands you best. To your soul mate ...

“I heard that this thread is visible just before dawn.” Byakuya, as always, enthusiastically tries to interest his son. - What do you say, Senku?

\- It sounds like a ten billion percent nonsense, - the boy habitually dismisses, such tales do not interest him. Senku is more busy with science, learning about the world, he doesn't even think about friends. Rather, he tries not to attach much importance to this. But loneliness is still an unpleasant thing, so the young scientist is very happy with the appearance of Taiju. And then Yuzurihi.

It's really more fun with friends. Friends understand you, not even completely delving into what you are fond of.

They also understand each other at a glance. Sometimes even without words.  
Taiju and Yuzuriha are very comfortable around. You don't need to be a scientist or a psychologist to understand this.

Natural curiosity spurs Senku, and he decides to check the delusional tale of the thread that connects kindred spirits. Friends agree, but ask not to tell them anything. They are waiting with bated breath for dawn, turning away from each other, closing their eyes and clasping their hands to their chest.

Senku sees the thread flash for a few moments between them. It fluctuates slightly and glows purple-blue. As if ...

Well, of course!

The thread just glows in ultra violet!

For a while, Senku is amused to test this theory on others. Secretly shine a flashlight, showing trembling threads in the dark.

Seeing how well Taiju and Yuzuriha understand each other, Senku is happy for them and begins to think.

A soul mate is someone who understands you?

This means you will be on the same wavelength. Maybe it's not so bad? Find someone with whom this thread connects you.

\- I decided to find her - a kindred spirit! - solemnly announces Senku to his friends.

\- Why though? You said that this is unscientific nonsense, which… ”Yuzuriha quickly silences Taiju.

\- How are you going to do it?

\- Business, to shine a flashlight and see where the thread leads, - the boy shrugs.

Senku thinks a lot before making a final decision. He even allows himself to think about anything, like silly, illogical fantasies. How does it feel to communicate with your soul mate? Maybe they have common interests? They will spend a lot of time together, with delight to learn this world, discover new things. Learn, experiment, even fly into space!

After waiting until it gets dark outside the window, the guys turn off the light.  
A dim ray shines on the hand ...

Taiju and Yuzuriha freeze in exactly the same way as when Senku watched them before dawn.

There is no thread.

They check again. On the other hand, again on this one, they illuminate almost all Senka with a flashlight.

It just doesn't exist.

Does not exist.

That happens.

The friends look at Senka with such sympathy that he wants to calm them down. And should he himself, a genius scientist, care about the presence or absence of some thread?

\- Ha! As expected, I'm one of a kind and don't need a soul mate ...

“S-senku…” Yuzuriha's voice trembles a little.

\- Soul mates are only more effective together than they are separately. And I am quite effective alone.

In the dark, Taiju squeezes her friend's hand slightly and she doesn't say anything else.

Soul mates…

This is not in the hundred stories, but memory is still passed down from generation to generation. Perhaps because it is beautiful. Or terribly interesting, especially for kids.

Ruri whispers to her sister about her thread. About how she was afraid that she would not lead to Chrome, and how she was delighted to see the tremulous purple light. Kohaku is happy for her. And for Chrome too.

\- But my sister's health is many times more important. - That's all Kohaku thinks about.

Threads? Soul mates?

First you need to bring healing water, ask Chrome if he has come up with something, and then have fun.

It's a lie that Kohaku doesn't think about it at all. Sometimes an obsessive thought runs through her head:

if only she also had this thread and would lead to the one who would cure Ruri. It doesn't matter who! It is important that her sister is healthy. Then all these tales make sense.

Kohaku wakes up a couple of minutes before dawn. Either habit or intuition works, but for a moment she notices a strange purple glow. It stretches as a weightless thread from her hand to the fingers of that strange resurrected sorcerer who yesterday pulled her out from under the tree.

\- Probably - she just thinks. She cherishes the hope that a new person will help her, that's all.

You need to look at the world directly and clearly.

The sun rises, the thread, whether it is there or not, in any case, can no longer be seen. Kohaku simply throws these thoughts out of his head.

Just like little Senku once threw away dreams of a kindred spirit.

But the longer they communicate, the more she becomes convinced that there was a thread.

She is easy with Senku. They seem to know each other well, although, in theory, they shouldn't.

No, Kohaku doesn’t understand scientific words, the value of colored stones and sand. She understands what drives him, at the level of intuition or foreboding. What he appreciates. How does it work ...

When things get serious, they think the same way. Kohaku thinks this is very convenient.

And yet, realizing that she has found a soul mate, Kohaku is momentarily frightened. She does not understand how to act and again decides to trust Senku: she is carefully watching him, trying to understand whether he knows about the thread, and if he does, how he relates to it.  
Kohaku concludes that Senku does not need an intimate relationship. At least for now. She'll just be there. Will protect, preserve and help. At the moment, they don't need to talk about soul mates, and he probably knows everything for a long time.

Morning frost makes the remains of sleep evaporate, pleasantly tingling cheeks, causing them to blush. A cloud of steam flies out of his mouth, very soon dawn.

Senku cautiously descends the frozen warehouse stairs. Even at night the snow covered the whole village and now it squeaks loudly underfoot.

\- Senku? - Kohaku jumps off a tree nearby. - Why did you wake up so early?

\- I can ask you the same, Lioness. Just don't say that you made sure that no one got close to us, - Senku grins, although the look becomes serious after a moment.

\- It doesn't hurt. - She simply shrugs. This is her way to calm down, or Kohaku simply cannot live without it.

\- You will do much more good for the Kingdom of Science if you sleep ...

He freezes in mid-sentence: something shines on his hand. Light, weightless, bluish-purple ... Senku blinks several times in surprise.

The glow did not disappear.

But how?

Three thousand seven hundred odd years ago, she certainly did not exist.

The thread glows a little brighter, gains strength, stretches to the side ... Pulls it.

Senku turns around, though the guess has already flashed brightly in his head.

Three thousand seven hundred years ago there was no thread.

Three thousand seven hundred years ago there was no her ...

Kohaku looks at him with confusion and fear. On him, not on a thread.

Sunlight floods everything. Reflects from diamond snowflakes, from frost on trees and houses, sparkles in hair. The thread is no longer visible, but it still connects Senku to Kohaku.

She runs away.

Does Senku need a relationship now?

Will something change now? Now they will not be able to communicate easily?

\- Stop, Lioness! - Senku rushes after her, although he perfectly understands that he will not catch up. - You know what this thread means!

Kohaku stops reflexively. She used to trust him and now she still does.

\- I'm not a lioness ... - it seems her face is red, so she does not turn around. Senku doesn't come closer.

\- I'm glad it's you, - he just stands still for a while, then Kohaku hears receding footsteps across the creaky trampled snow. - You have a day to take a break from night outings. Then I and the Kingdom of Science will need your help.


End file.
